Conundrum
by avamura
Summary: Kalau kemarin cuma Armee de l'Air yang ketiban sial dapat kapten killer, sekarang muncullah Mayor piromaniak yang membuat mereka jadi pasangan combo chaos. So, brace yourself... [ Military! AU ] Request dari AmaiYuki.


Buatmu, cinta tidak pernah sederhana. Tidak pernah pasti definisinya.

Tapi satu hal yang kau tahu, bahwa perasaan asing itu terangkai diam-diam—bak reaksi fisi nuklir yang inisiasinya tidak pernah kausadari. Setidaknya sebelum semua terlambat. Dan akhirnya, kini kautemukan dirimu melebur dalam mekanisme reaksi berantai tak terkendali.

Lalu cinta, tidak pernah sesederhana senyuman dalam spektrum warna mahogani.

.

.

* * *

.

**CONUNDRUM**

.

**Avamura**, 2013. Attack on Titan © **Hajime Isayama**. Request dari** AmaiYuki**. Warning: _Alternate Universe. Rivaille agak OOC. Bahasa rujak. Gomen kalau ada ketidaktepatan setting, I've tried my best._

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini Sabtu pagi. Di minggu terakhir akhir bulan.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, mungkin tidak ada yang terasa berbeda dari hari-hari biasa. Tapi buat seorang Rivaille, hari ini benar-benar hari sakral. Hari di mana langit terlihat lebih biru, matahari bersinar lebih cerah, lebih banyak oksigen di udara. Bahkan ia mendengar suara cicit burung yang bernyanyi riang walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada burung. Tanya kenapa?

Yap, karena sekarang hari libur.

Spesifiknya, hari ini adalah satu-satunya _full day off_ dalam sebulan untuk sang Kapten Angkatan Udara NATO. Hari merdeka di mana ia berhak untuk pakai kaos oblong, lalu duduk ongkang-ongkang kaki di beranda apartemennya sambil ngemil dan minum kopi; bebas dari segala kecerewetan Jenderal dan kerewelan prajurit junior. Pun di samping itu, sudah jadi rahasia umum di kayangan bahwa Rivaille tidak akan menerima gangguan sekecil apapun 24 jam ke depan. Entah itu panggilan telepon, pesan, _e-mail_, apalagi tamu tak diundang—kecuali yang siap gugur di tempat.

Tapi sayangnya, mungkin tidak hari ini. Karena entah pintu neraka terbuka di sisi dunia yang mana, ponsel Rivaille mendadak berdering... tepat ketika _croissant_ sudah setengah jalan menuju mulutnya.

"Ck_. Merde_—"

Rivaille memutar mata, melirik dengki ke arah telepon selulernya yang berkedip-kedip. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia langsung menekan tombol _reject. _Lalu kembali khusyuk ke roti dan cangkir kopi.

Tapi sang penelpon agaknya pantang menyerah (atau cari mati, entahlah), karena sekian detik kemudian si ponsel berdering lagi. _Reject_ lagi. Lalu dilempar dengan indahnya ke keranjang buah. Masih berdering. _Abaikan, abaikan, abaikan._

Berdering makin keras. Lama-lama Rivaille merasakan urat-urat di pelipisnya mulai berkedut tidak sabaran.

Argh, serius—siapapun itu yang menelepon, dia benar-benar butuh kecupan. Di hidung. Dengan sepatu bot.

Pria berambut hitam itu mendecih ketika melihat nomor asing terpampang di layar ponsel, lalu berdiri dari kursi sambil meletakkan kembali sarapannya ke piring. _Well,_ lebih baik ini menyangkut masalah darurat semacam serangan alien planet Kripton atau markas kehabisan spray desinfektan, karena kalau tidak... dia bisa jamin sang penelpon akan menyesali tindakannya sampai satu dekade ke depan.

[Pip—]

"BONJOOOOOOUUUUUURRRR!"

Begitu tombol sambung ditekan, tiba-tiba saja suara cetar membahana langsung menyambut dari ujung seberang. Speaker sampai berdenging. Rivaille refleks mengumpat dalam hati, sambil dengan dendam kesumat menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

_...Dafuk, siapa ini yang menjadikannya objek ujicoba spesimen bom suara!? _

Tapi belum sempat Rivaille menjawab salam tak berperiketelingaan itu, ponselnya sudah keburu memperdengarkan cerocosan seseorang yang berbicara dengan bahasa aneh. Dia makin cengo. _Argh, apa ini gendang telinganya yang bermasalah, atau memang ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan makhluk luar angkasa?_

"..."

_Well..._ akhirnya tiga puluh detik hari libur yang berharga, terbuang hanya untuk mendengarkan sesuatu yang lebih mirip mantra pemanggil hujan Suku Aborigin. Rivaille betulan murka. Awalnya ia memang berpikir bahwa yang menelepon paling-paling cuma manusia imbisil salah sambung; tapi sejurus kemudian ketika kata 'Monsieur Rivaille' disebut-sebut, pria berambut hitam itu mengerutkan alis.

"_Qui est __à__ l' appareil?"_ tanya pria itu akhirnya, mengalah. Paling tidak dengan begitu, dia bisa tahu nama siapa yang nanti bakal dia tulis di _Death Note_.

Yap. Taktik yang cukup efektif, karena kemudian monolog kampret itu langsung berhenti seketika. Dan sejurus kemudian, suara yang tadinya kedengaran absurd bak orang keselek tomcat berubah jadi alto agak merdu. "Aaaaaahhhh Ravioli, kau benar-benar bisa bahasa Prancis! Ahahahaha ya ampun... itu cara bicaramu seksi sekali! Ahahahahaha!"

_Alamakjang—_

Sampai sini, dahi Rivaille langsung mengkerut curiga. Spontan ia melirik sekali lagi ke layar. Nomor penelponnya memang tak dikenal, tapi... rasa-rasanya di planet ini cuma ada satu ras manusia yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama pasta...

"—Hanji?"

Suara tawa psikomaniak menggema dari seberang, mengonfirmasi tebakan Rivaille. "_Exactement!_" serunya dengan volume berlebihan, "Oi, bagaimana menurutmu bahasa Prancisku tadi? Sudah lumayan kan?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menghela nafas—_oh, jadi yang tadi itu Hanji..._ bukan kejutan lagi kalau begitu. Dari dulu kemampuan linguistiknya memang payah, sih. Rivaille menggumam setengah hati, "Hmm. _Vous parlez fran__ç__ais comme une vache espagnole." _

Secara literal, idiom lokal itu artinya 'kau bicara bahasa Prancis seperti sapi Spanyol'—tapi tampaknya Hanji menafsirkannya sebagai pujian. "Ahahaha, terimakasih! Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Rivaille... kau masih tinggal di Mont de Marsan, kan?"

Yang diajak bicara kembali ke tempat duduknya, lalu menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. Tadinya dia sudah separo niat untuk menutup telepon, tapi akhirnya urung. Tidak tega. Lagipula sudah lama sekali ia tidak kontak dengan partner lamanya itu. "Ya, masih. Memang kenapa?" tanya Rivaille balik. Mulai dari sini, ia sengaja bicara dengan bahasa Inggris—sudah gedeg setengah mati mendengar bahasa Prancis acakadut ala Hanji.

"Errr... aku sekarang sedang berada di Prancis, lho. Baru mendarat di Bandara Pau tadi pagi."

_Eh?_—

Rivaille nyaris terjengkang dari kursi gara-gara syok. _Hanji? Di Prancis? Mendadak begini!?_ Ada teknologi abad 21 yang namanya SMS, apa susahnya sih bilang dari kemarin-kemarin!?

"Ehehehe. Maaf ya, aku lupa mengabarimu. Aku ada urusan di Airbase 118, Constantine Rozanoff, kata Erwin dekat dari tempatmu, kan?" ujar Hanji lagi, masih terdengar enteng tanpa dosa_._ "Oke, kalau begitu kau jangan ke mana-mana ya, aku—"

"KAU ITU YANG JANGAN KE MANA-MANA!" potong Rivaille cepat, sudah bisa menebak ke mana arah pikiran Hanji selanjutnya. _Lagipula, siapa juga nanti yang bakal kena semprot Jenderal kalau salah satu perwiranya hilang di negara seluas Prancis?_ "Di sini tidak ada Mike yang bisa melacakmu kalau kau tersesat, bodoh. Kujemput. Kau tunggu saja di sana, lima belas menit dari sekarang. Pastikan ponselmu aktif—"

"Tapi aku—"

"—jangan menarik perhatian, jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh, jangan sembarangan mengikuti pria tampan, jangan bertanya di mana letak toilet dengan bahasa Tarzan—"

Dengan ponsel di antara telinga dan bahu, Rivaille pun bergegas bangkit dan mengenakan mantel yang tersampir di punggung kursi. Ini darurat, pokoknya darurat. Kemudian sambil mengenakan sepatu, ia melirik jam dinding—mengira-ngira apa jalur menuju Pau Pyrénées bakal macet di akhir minggu begini.

"—sekali lagi kuperingatkan, jangan sok bicara bahasa Prancis, atau sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang menamparmu karena kau salah melafalkan kosa kata jadi nama binatang—"

Tok tok tok.

Tok trotok tok tok.

Sebuah ketukan birama empat perempat di pintu mendadak menginterupsi kalimat Rivaille. Membuat pria itu bersumpah bakal menggampar wajah pertama yang masuk ke jarak pandangnya. "—tch. Tunggu sebentar, Hanji. Jangan tutup teleponnya."

Kemudian pria itu pun langsung melangkah menuju ruang depan, sekalian menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dongkol level kolosal. Ia bahkan sudah ambil ancang-ancang _straight jab_ ketika membuka pintu dalam satu sentakan kasar—

"BONJOOOOOOUUUUUURRRR!"

—tapi belum apa-apa, sesosok makhluk berambut cokelat sudah keburu menubruknya duluan. Dan yang Rivaille tahu, detik berikutnya ia sudah serasa dipeluk Brontosaurus.

_...Oh, mon Dieu._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lama sekali.

Yeah, rasanya sudah lama sekali Rivaille tidak bertemu dengan sobat mutannya yang satu itu, biarpun kalender bilang baru tiga bulan berlalu. Salahkan saja para petinggi NATO yang seenak jidat memindahkan anak buahnya ke seantero globe. Salahkan saja Erwin, yang sebagai komandan bahkan tidak becus melobi Jenderal agar kuartet yang dipimpinnya tetap berada dalam satu wilayah negara. Salahkan Hanji, yang begitu ngotot mengembangkan proyek reaksi fisinya—sehingga ia yang mestinya menjabat di _Arm__ée de l 'Air _Prancis bersama Rivaille, jadi cuma dialihtugaskan ke Departemen Industri. Salahkan dirinya sendiri, yang entah kenapa kelewat sensi pada senjata nuklir alias Titan itu, sampai akhirnya dia bersikap kekanak-kanakan dengan memutus komunikasi dengan Hanji Zoe.

Ah. Sang pria berambut hitam cuma bisa menatap kosong ke cangkir kopinya yang sudah dingin, sementara wanita berkacamata di depannya mulai melahap _croissant _di piring tanpa sungkan.

"Komandan Pixis menelepon Erwin. Katanya ada masalah di sistem_ launcher _ Titan_, _makanya aku dipanggil ke sini," papar Hanji diantara kunyahan, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa terasa agak canggung. "Tapi berhubung pembuatannya sudah sampai tahap terakhir, aku sekalian diminta mengawasinya sampai selesai. Yah, kau tahu... semacam sentuhan akhir dari sang _mastermind_. Hahaha."

_Oh. Jadi bukan karena kangen..._ "Berapa lama kau akan tinggal?"

"Pasporku dua minggu. Tapi aku boleh pulang cepat kalau urusannya sudah selesai. Eh, serius nih, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku numpang tinggal di sini? Apartemenmu kan luas, lagipula Erwin bilang itu baik untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita berdua."

Rivaille mendadak tersedak.

_Ah... apa sih di dunia ini yang tidak diketahui oleh Chief Erwin Smith?_ "Ehm—terserah kau saja. Selama kau bersumpah untuk tidak lagi membuat bom dari cairan pemutih dan botol semprotan pengharum ruangan."

Hanji nyengir lima jari. Rivaille melengos.

"..."

"..."

"Oi, kau masih marah padaku ya soal proyek Titan? Aku kan sudah minta maaf..."

"Cih. Maaf tidak akan merubah apapun saat bom yang kauciptakan itu menghancurkan separo dunia, Hanji. Tapi kalau aku marah, sudah dari tadi kau terjun bebas keluar jendela."

Wanita itu langsung merengut. "Hei, kan sudah kubilang... aku cuma merancang Titan untuk kepentingan ilmu pengetahuan..." protesnya. Namun kelihatannya Hanji tidak ingin membahas soal itu lebih lanjut—karena di detik berikutnya, ia sudah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Ah... sudahlah. Hei, kaubilang sudah tidak marah, lalu kenapa mukamu masih macam preman palak begitu, sih?"

Sang pria mendengus. Barangkali Hanji lupa kalau setting defaultnya tampang Rivaille memang sudah seperti itu...

"Apa yang kauharapkan? Kau menodai kesucian hari liburku."

_Ah, bohong._ Master hipokrit. Dari tadi pasang wajah sok jaim, padahal aslinya bisa dibilang hari ini Rivaille sudah pengen sujud syukur saking bahagianya bertemu sang rekan lama. Maklumlah, belakangan ini ia sudah jarang kontak dengan Mike dan Erwin yang ikut-ikutan sok sibuk. Terlebih lagi, di lingkungan kerja yang sekarang ia diklasifikasikan sebagai makhluk sejenis _venus flytrap_—boleh dilihat, dikagumi, tapi pantang didekati.

Hanji tertawa. "Ahahaha. Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa?" jawabnya, sekalian menggebuk bahu Rivaille dengan kekuatan buldoser. "Oh ya, aku diminta menghadap Komandan Dot Pixis segera setelah sampai. Tapi kalau besok kau sibuk, aku bisa mengurus diri sendiri kok. Tidak usah paranoid begitu ah, aku tidak akan hilang ke mana-mana... ada benda yang namanya GPS, kau tahu."

_Mengurus diri sendiri dari Hongkong. Berani taruhan, bahkan sekarang dia pasti lupa bawa sikat gigi._ Rivaille terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, berusaha mengingat-ingat isi agenda kerjanya besok. _Jam sembilan pergi ke pusat pelatihan bersama Erd, lalu makan siang dengan Petra sambil membahas rekrutmen, sorenya ujicoba Boeing, dan rasa-rasanya ada beberapa dokumen yang perlu ditandatangani tentang pembangunan markas militer di Denmark..._

_...persetan._

"Cih. Siapa yang paranoid, Mata Empat? Besok aku tidak ada kerjaan," tukas Rivaille sambil mendorong kursinya ke belakang, memberi ruang untuk menyilangkan kedua kaki di atas meja. "Lagipula kau pasti bakal menyusahkan banyak orang kalau kutinggal sendirian."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Halo, selamat pagi... aku Hanji Zoe! Aku dikirim kemari dari Divisi Persenjataan, Departemen Sains dan Industri, Amerika Serikat! Senang bertemu kalian semua!"

"_Son nom est _Hanji_. Scientifique de l' USA._"

"Spesialis Nuklir dan Radiologi. Akulah yang membuat desain awal rancangan teknologi bom hidrogen yang sedang kalian kerjakan saat ini... dan aku benar-benar berterimakasih! Semuanya tidak akan berhasil tanpa kerja keras kalian! Ah... ngomong-ngomong kalau ada yang tertarik dengan bom neutron juga, kita bisa berdiskusi—siapa tahu ada kesempatan berkolaborasi untuk proyek selanjutnya..."

"_Elle est dangereux. Peut exploser."_ Dia berbahaya. Bisa meledak. Titik.

Hanji menoleh, melempar tatapan protes ke arah Rivaille yang dari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. "Oi, kau yakin sudah menerjemahkan semuanya? Kok pendek sekali?"

"Cerewet. Toh mereka juga tidak butuh informasi terlalu detail," tangkis Rivaille. "Cepat selesaikan, mereka punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada mendengarkan ocehannmu."

"Ahahaha, oke. Baiklah, errr... apa lagi, ya? Oh iya, ada satu hal lagi—kalau kalian bingung kenapa kurcaci ini di sampingku sekarang, aku dan si Ravioli ini dari dulu memang sudah kenal dari lama. Haha. Dan seriusan, dia tidak seganas kelihatannya kok—"

"_Au revoir_."

Tapi belum sempat wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rivaille sudah keburu memotong—lalu balik kanan sambil menarik kerah belakang jas Hanji. Secara harfiah. Tanpa babibu diseretnya wanita itu pergi, sambil memberi gestur 'bubar' pada dua banjar ilmuwan—yang dari tadi cuma bisa menatap mereka berdua sambil kedap-kedip bingung.

.

.

Singkatnya, sejak hari itu, muncullah sebuah konfigurasi duplet baru di Markas Angkatan Udara NATO. Yang satu pria sengak berepolet balok tiga, dan satunya lagi wanita asing berkacamata—yang kalau dilihat dari jas putihnya, sudah pasti punya hubungan khusus dengan Departemen Riset. Yah, agak ganjil sih sebenarnya melihat pilot berkeliaran di Sektor Alfa, tapi... mana ada manusia yang evolusi otaknya sudah sempurna, berani coba-coba mengusir Si Mata Ganas?

"Harus ada yang mengawasi bayi besar ini. Dia tidak bisa bahasa Prancis. Dan kalian tidak tahu bencana macam apa yang pernah ditimbulkannya di California."

Selalu begitu kilah sang kapten, setiap kali ada orang bertanya kenapa dia perhatian sekali pada wanita turunan Amerika itu. Dan daripada cari masalah, mereka sih memilih untuk percaya-percaya saja. Apalagi sejak Komandan Botak ember menyebar _headcanon_ bahwa Rivaille dan Hanji dulunya sama-sama berasal dari Pusat Pelatihan USA. Gosip pun bertunas.

Tapi alih-alih rukun layaknya saudara seperguruan yang lama tidak ketemu, dua orang ini seringnya malah gontok-gontokan—bahkan cuma gara-gara masalah sepele (bahkan saking seringnya, Dot Pixis sampai memuji mereka pasangan mesra). _Well... old habits die hard, right?_ Hanya saja bedanya, dulu ada Erwin yang rajin melerai tiap kali Hanji sudah mulai pamer jurus capoeira, kini satu-satunya yang membatasi mereka cuma Undang-Undang nomor seratus-sekian tentang jaga wibawa.

Yak, begitulah.

Kalau dua bulan yang lalu cuma _Armee de l'Air _yang ketiban sial dapat kapten _killer_, sekarang muncullah Mayor piromaniak yang membuat mereka jadi pasangan _combo chaos_. _So brace yourself_. Karena dua manusia beda kutub ini, jelas-jelas punya hubungan paling disfungsional di seantero HQ.

Bagaimana tidak. Sudah tahu Kapten Rivaille adalah pria dengan Sindrom Napoleon yang tubuhnya sependek level kesabarannya, entah kenapa Hanji ini sering sekali cari-cari masalah. Ibarat kata orang normal bakal menyingkir kalau bertemu banteng tidur, tapi si wanita bermental matador ini sebaliknya—ia malah dengan sengaja nendang pantat, lalu ngibar-ngibarin bendera merah di depan hidungnya.

Sudah bagus Rivaille duduk-duduk ganteng di lobi sambil baca koran, Hanji mendadak lewat dengan sepatu penuh jejak oli. Para _officer_ langsung dipaksa kerja rodi jadi OB. Rivaille sedang khusyuk mengerjakan laporan, tiba-tiba saja datang segelas kopi dari antah berantah—yang usut punya usut, ternyata sudah ditambah dua sendok garam. Seisi Skuadron Recon kena getahnya. Rivaille pergi sebentar beli makan siang, pulangnya markas sudah heboh gara-gara Hanji berdiri di mulut reaktor Gamma—hanya karena ingin tahu apa dengan begitu ia benar-benar bisa berubah jadi Hulk. Alhasil selanjutnya, Divisi Persenjataan serasa kembali ke zaman kekuasaan Adolf Hitler.

Pokoknya yang jelas, ada saja yang membuat mereka berdebat, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut pro dan kontra pembuatan Titan. Nyaris tidak ada hari tanpa sarkasme Rivaille, atau kuliah fisika termonuklir empat SKS dari Hanji Zoe—yang kalau sampai terjadi berbarengan... ah, udah deh. Dunia benar-benar jadi serasa milik berdua...

.

.

"Hei, Ravioli."

"Hmm."

"Jangan marah ya, ini aku cuma mau bertanya," ujar Hanji, suatu hari di sela-sela jam makan siang. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku pernah baca di sebuah buku, katanya pria-pria Prancis itu tipe orang yang romantis. Tapi... kau kan dulu lahir di sini, kenapa kau tidak romantis, sih?"

Rivaille mengangkat bahu. _Dasar Hanji, makhluk yang satu ini memang tidak bisa diam bahkan ketika sedang menghadapi meja makan..._ "Kalau membangunkanmu setiap pagi, mambuatkanmu sarapan dan memperbudak diri sendiri untuk jadi supir pribadimu bolak-balik HQ masih kurang romantis, definisikan ulang kata itu."

"Ah ya ampun, Rivaille. Aku cuma penasaran... apa tidak pernah terpikir olehmu, sayang sekali kan kau belum juga punya kekasih, padahal kau tinggal di Negara Cinta..." celoteh Hanji, memutar-mutar garpunya di udara—membuat beberapa orang sekitar menoleh. _Alamat bakalan lama, nih._ "Dan yah... sayangnya lagi, penasehat asmara kita sudah keburu dipindahkan ke Italia. Haha. Padahal salah satu resolusi tahun baru Mike adalah mencarikanmu jodoh, lho."

Rivaille memutar mata. Ternyata ada sisi positifnya juga Mike Zakarius dan Hanji Zoe dipisah beda benua. Mereka adalah duo _partner-in-crime _paling iseng sedunia—dan kalau dibiarkan lebih lama sedikit, bisa jadi mereka bakal menyusun konspirasi. _Apa-apaan... _

"Urus saja hidupmu sendiri, Hanji," tepis Rivaille—tidak terima diceramahi soal asmara oleh orang yang mengaku cinta pertamanya adalah TNT. "Lagipula aku masih tidak melihat apa hubungan konkrit antara kepribadian pria dan aspek geografis."

"Ahahaha. Ah, benar juga, ya..." ujar Hanji, menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa. Tapi tetap saja, kilatan antusiasme di mata wanita itu masih terlihat jelas—meski Rivaille sudah tampak terang-terangan bernafsu menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepatu. Hanji bahkan mengalihkan senyum pada satu titik imajiner di plafon ketika ia melanjutkan. "Bagaimana menurutmu kalau itu dijadikan materi risetku yang selanjutnya, Ravioli? Kedengaran menarik sekali, kan? Kau mau jadi narasumber, kan?"

Rivaille menghela nafas, lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. _Yeah, barangkali salah satu alter ego Hanji yang terobsesi jadi sosiolog sedang mengambil alih tubuhnya..._

Dan sedetik kemudian, sekian alinea teori psikologi Gestalt dan antek-anteknya sudah tertumpah tanpa titik tanpa jebret bak bendungan runtuh. Mulai dari A sampai Z, dengan tempo accelerando, makin lama makin cepat. Awalnya Rivaille memang masih bisa menangkap beberapa kata, tapi lima menit kemudian... angkat tangan, deh. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan kecuali korek-korek kuping, ketika kecepatan bicara Hanji sudah setara Mach 3.

Setengah jengkel, Rivaille pun menusuk sepotong steaknya dengan garpu, lalu menodongkannya ke wajah Hanji di seberang meja. "Buka mulut."

Agak frontal, memang. Tapi efektif. Karena wanita yang bersangkutan langsung terdiam, bingung—meskipun akhirnya dia tetap menerima suapan Rivaille.

"Sekarang kau sudah ingat untuk diam? Bagus. Simpan saja esaimu itu sampai kau bertemu Erwin lagi, dia satu-satunya manusia di galaksi Bimasakti yang tidak akan jatuh koma dengan mulut berbusa setelah mendengarkannya."

Dan, yah... begitulah.

Untuk sesaat, seakan-akan ada adegan drama salah casting nyasar ke kantin Airbase 118. Untung saja, Rivaille tidak menyadari ada seorang prajurit yang kebetulan makan di dekat meja mereka jadi tersedak gara-gara syok. Atau orang sebelahnya yang nyembur air minum. Atau kantin yang secara ajaib mendadak jadi hening bak kuburan malam Jumat. Dia sih cuek-cuek saja. Hanji apalagi.

_Well, yeah_. Aturan-aturan yang normalnya kalau dilanggar bakal membuat Rivaile marah-marah level apokaliptik, tidak berlaku kalau Hanji yang melakukannya. Metafora yang menyangkut tinggi badan atau nama pasta, hanya aman diucapkan oleh Hanji seorang. Dan meski sudah bukan pemandangan aneh lagi melihat mereka mendadak adu panco, atau jitak-jitakan anarkis; tapi melihat cara seorang Rivaille mengacak rambut Hanji setiap kali mereka berdamai kembali...

...rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Atau mungkin hanya perasaan para pemirsa saja. Atau siapa tahu Mike Zakarius yang nun jauh di sana betulan menyusun konspirasi dengan Erwin Smith dan Dot Pixis.

Entahlah.

.

.

**To be Continued.**

.

.

*Merde= Semacem umpatan. Artinya ngga usah ditulis di sini kali ya, hahaha.

*mon Dieu= My God.

*Au revoir= Selamat tinggal.

* * *

**P.S.:** Wwwww. Rencananya ini oneshot. Tapi kemudian saya syok liat wordnya udah 3k, padahal baru separo jalan... alhasil kemudian dipotong (=w=)7 Buat **AmaiYuki**, maaf ya kalo ficnya ga sesuai ekspektasi. Haha. Kapter depan bakal banyakan romens kok u_u (Btw, abaikan fakta bahwa pilot mestinya tinggi... ahahaha XD)


End file.
